Los Pájaros Negros
by Princess Mononoke1
Summary: Es algo muy cortito, pero especial para las personas fanáticas del romance-cursi-con final feliz. Espero que lo lean y dejen R/R. 100% R/Hr. Esto no es un Summary, pero bueno, peor es nada...


Por la ventana, observaban a unos pájaros que buscaban lombrices a orillas del lago. Eran de color negro y tenían el pecho rojo. Rojo. Exactamente del mismo rojo que el cabello de uno de los chicos.  
  
La muchacha se reprendió a sí misma (ya no sabía cuantas veces lo había hecho en el transcurso de la tarde) por volver a pensar en lo mismo que estaba pensando hace cinco minutos.  
  
En el ultimo tiempo, vivía en un ciclo interminable, el que comenzaba con una rápida mirada entristecida hacia "aquél", disimulada con una mueca de reproche. Luego, analizaba su situación actual en lo referente a "aquél" y después se regañaba por existir de manera tan patética y no atreverse a decir "aquello". Posteriormente tenía unos minutos de paz, en los que tenía tiempo de volver a la realidad y hacer los deberes, por ejemplo. Pasado el tiempo, se cruzaba por su mente un pensamiento inesperado, o sin querer miraba algo o alguien que la hacía relacionarlo con "aquél" y se auto reprendía nuevamente.  
  
Esa era la vida de la chica. Pobrecita. Estaba tan ocupada entre reaccionar para hacer los deberes y atender en clase y pensar como sacarse de la cabeza a "aquél", que apenas de daba cuenta por donde caminaba. Estaba como alma en pena. Apenas dormía. Estaba tan cansada que a la hora de comer no tenía fuerzas suficientes para sujetar el tenedor y llevárselo a la boca tres veces seguidas por mucha hambre que tuviera. Y disimular. Había que disimular frente a sus amigos. Sonreír, regañarlos por algo, ayudarles con los deberes, sugerir cosas. Era realmente muy agotador. Y qué obtenía, eso era algo que en ese entonces, frente a "aquél", junto a su amigo, sentada al lado de la ventana se planteaba.  
  
"Es estúpido", habría dicho en otro tiempo, "ocultar algo así. Ellos se darían cuenta alguna vez, o sospecharían que algo anda mal. Entre amigos, al final, todo se sabe". Ese pensamiento opacó la mirada de la chica por unos instantes, pero enseguida, sacó algo bueno de todo aquello. Debía pedirle a su "yo" del pasado, antes de que empezara "aquello", consejo. Siempre -o hasta cierto momento del año anterior al anterior- había sido muy sensata. Esa era una solución era algo desesperada, digna del análisis de algún especialista, pero peor es nada.  
  
"Hay que actuar con madurez e inteligencia", se dijo a sí misma. Debía hacer algo, por sutil que fuera. Recordó en ese momento que su amigo debía irse pronto para el entrenamiento. En un segundo ideó el plan más ridículo, inesperado, elaborado y original que se le pudo imaginar. Actuando de la manera más natural posible ("Terminaré siendo actriz" pensó la chica), le recomendó que se fuera pronto para no llegar tarde, como de costumbre. Él le agradeció el recordatorio y se fue diciéndole a "aquél" que se recuperaría pronto de la lesión en la muñeca y que en el próximo entrenamiento harían una carrera.  
  
Una vez fuera su amigo, la chica decidió poner en marcha su plan inmediatamente. Se disculpó con "aquél" y se levantó de la mesa en que éste pasaba en limpio unos apuntes que ella le había prestado "solamente por que no pudiste ir a la última clase por su lesión", como ella le había dicho pensando en lo hermoso que serían esos apuntes luego de que él los tomara con sus manos fuertes.  
  
Subió por la escalera de caracol y se perdió de vista para la gente de las cercanías, mientras oraba para que resultara el plan, o que no la dejara en ridículo.  
  
***  
  
Quince minutos después, la muchacha volvió a aparecer por la escalera de caracol. Sonreía levemente. Se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba sentada anteriormente.  
  
-Quería preguntarte algo -dijo "aquél" al verla llegar  
  
-¿Sobre los apuntes?  
  
-Bueno... -la cara de "él" demostraba mucha duda, aunque la chica no se dio cuenta-. Sí, es sobre los apuntes -dijo finalmente.  
  
-En ese caso te tienes que esperar, por que en este momento estoy muy nerviosa -"No hables de más. Contrólate" se reprendió la chica.  
  
-¿Por qué estás nerviosa? ¿Acaso darás algún examen? -preguntó "él" en tono burlón.  
  
-Ya lo sabrás.  
  
Sin decir más, la muchacha tomó los apuntes que le había prestado a "él" y dibujó un símbolo en la parte inferior. Después subió de nuevo por la escalera de caracol y volvió a perderse de vista.  
  
Mientras tanto, "él" la observaba como subía la escalera y como desaparecía su delgada figura. Reprochándose por no tener valor, fue a sentarse en la mesa y vio el símbolo que "ella" había dibujado. Era una gran flecha que indicaba la parte izquierda de la hoja. "Sigue la flecha" decía abajo.  
  
Haciendo lo que decía en el papel, se dirigió a uno de los sillones y encontró un papelito más pequeño, doblado en cuatro, que decía su nombre. El contenido apuntaba: "Por la escalera".  
  
Muerto de curiosidad, fue rápidamente a la escalera, y se disponía a subirla cuando vio un papel doblado en el primer escalón. "Lee los otros. Que sea en orden. Escalón por escalón". El segundo papel ponía: "Esto es difícil..."  
  
Era sin duda un mensaje de "ella"  
  
3°: "...para mí de decir"  
  
4°: "Mucho tiempo lo he ocultado de ti..."  
  
5°: "...que eres el que ha causado todo"  
  
6°: "No digo que sea tu culpa..."  
  
7°: "... que yo halla terminado así..."  
  
8°: "...todo lo contrario..."  
  
9°: "...y quizás, después de esto..."  
  
10°: "...nada sea igual..."  
  
11°: "...para mi bien..."  
  
12°: "...o para mi mal"  
  
El chico no entendía nada.  
  
13°: "El caso es que..."  
  
14°: "...aunque parezca increíble..."  
  
15°: "...me enamoré de ti"  
  
El corazón del chico comenzó a latir tan fuerte que creía que las paredes comenzarían a temblar.  
  
16°: "Cuando me veas..."  
  
17°: "...dime lo que piensas..."  
  
18°: "...francamente"  
  
19°: "Pero no te enfades conmigo...  
  
20°: "...por favor"  
  
Él levantó la mirada en ese momento y se encontró frente a "ella", que levantaba las cejas como preguntando "¿Y?". Él solo sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.  
  
"Me está dando apoyo moral", pensó la chica. "No me corresponde. Soy una imbécil"  
  
Al fin, él la soltó y con una sonrisa le dijo:  
  
-Definitivamente, me superas en todo. ¡Y yo que me iba a declarar usando la excusa de unos apuntes!  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -le preguntó extrañada, sin comprender, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
  
-Que yo también, no me preguntes como, por que tampoco lo sé, me enamoré de ti -y tomándola rápidamente por los hombros, la besó hasta que escucharon que alguien que iba por la escalera decía:  
  
-Quién habrá sido el pelota que anda tirando papelitos por la escalera...  
  
Y con una carcajada, bajaron la escalera de caracol tomados de la mano.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Holax, si soy yo, Mononoke otra vez, he vuelto a pedido del publico. Fue muy inesperado para mi encontrarme con que mi otro FF, Creo que lo conoces, halla tenido una excelente recibida de parte de ustedes. Me emocioné mucho ;-) Espero que este FF les guste y me dejen R/R, por que así me animo a escribir más. ( de hecho este lo escribí luego de ver los R/R del otro, como a la 1 AM)  
  
Besos Abrazos y Cariños para ustedes  
  
Flores Chocolates Hombres con dinero Helado de cualquier sabor y El cariño del publico para mi  
  
PD: solo por que me dejaron unos R/R lindos y hermosos, ya me creo la Rowling, que además es dueña de HP y Cía. Ltda.  
  
ChaoX 


End file.
